Today, HTML5 media tags, such as <video> and <audio> tags are available to provide content providers with a simple way to deliver their audio and video content onto the web, and have it play on any web browser or browser-based device. The underlying functionality of the HTML media tags are referred to as HTML media elements. The <video> and <audio> tags enable an ecosystem where plugins are no longer required to play this content and end users have consistent access to it across their web-enabled devices. To date, content protection mechanisms to enable use of content that its owner wants to protect from unauthorized use are not supported in the context of HTML media tags.